Life as it is
by kimikyo
Summary: The adapted story from the manga, but with an added character With Shoichi x Reader. Please review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic story i have every written, so i apologize if you find the story boring or anything.. But i hope it turns out well ^^**

* * *

"Tsk. What a small town. Guess I'll have to live with it." you said. Walking to the house you bought in Namimori, Japan, with your mom's money, you saw a brunet trip over nothing and falling on his nose.

"HIE! Ow ow ow ow ow…" You couldn't resist a smirk as you saw the brunet whine in pain. It was kind of cute, but you didn't want him to notice your presence, so you walked away quickly.

* * *

-The next day-

"Hm. So this is Namimori Middle School. A little plain.." You muttered under your breath as you walked into the school.

"Class, this is your new classmate. She's from Italy, so please guide her along. Would you introduce yourself?" The teacher of class 1-A announced to the class.

"Hi. I'm [name][name] but you can call me [name]. It's a pleasure to meet you." You said as you flashed a big smile to the class. You glanced around the class and noticed the brunet from yesterday.

"Okay then, [name] please sit between Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto." It was the only seat available in the class, between the brunet and a tall guy that seemed to be grinning at you. "Hi! I'm Yamamoto, nice to meet you!" The tall guy said. You smiled at him, but did not reply. So the brunet was Tsunayoshi. Sounds familiar…

* * *

-During Break-

You stared at the packet of cookies you made for lunch. Somehow you did not feel like eating. "Ciaossu~" A familiar voice greeted you. "Reborn-kun?" You stared at the little infant in front of you.

"Hie? Reborn? You know [name]-chan?" Tsunayoshi exclaimed.

"Ahh. She's the daughter of a friend of mine." Reborn said calmly. " This guy here," he pointed to Tsunayoshi, " is the Vongola Decimo."

"Oh! Wow! It's a pleasure to meet you Tsunayoshi-kun!" Tsunayoshi looked embarrassed and decided to change the topic. "[name]-chan, you're from Italy? So you're in the Mafia?" You nodded your head as you replied, "Yeah. It's chaotic." Tsunayoshi sighed. He seemed to agree.

* * *

-After School-

You were walking out of the school when you noticed a skylark leaning against the school gate. There was a murderous aure radiating from him. You knew better than to disturb him, but your clumsiness stepped in and you tripped.

"Ow, shoot." You looked up and saw him glaring at at you. "I'll bite you to death." He growled, taking out a pair of tonfas from his jacket. Scared to death, you panicked and took out your weapon from a hidden compartment in your shoe. A huge bubble wand, having a length of about 1 metre, blocked the tonfas from attacking your face. You could feel the bubble wand trembling in your palms, and was amazed by his strength. Without hesitating, you took the chance to leap away from the skylark.

"Hie! Hibari-san! [name]-chan! What happened?" Tsunayoshi squeaked as he came running out from the school. Yamamoto and another guy with silver hair were following closely behind.

"Ahh. Nothing… I'm too clumsy for my own good." You said nervously.

"Hmpf." Hibari grunted and walked away, putting his weapons away.

"Ahh! I think you two haven't been introduced yet. [name]-chan, this is Gokudera Hayato. He's in our class, but he didn't came to greet you today." Tsunayoshi introduced, gesturing to the silveret, who was scowling at you. You gave him a tiny nod, and decided to go straight home. After waving goodbye to Tsunayoshi and the rest, you walked home, listening to your mp3.

* * *

You were about to reach home when you saw a red-head cowering away from a small puppy. The puppy growled at him and he fainted after giving a small squeak. You wanted to leave him alone, but he looked so helpless lying there that you could not bear to leave him lying in the middle of the street. You decided to bring him home until he woke up. After all, he could catch a cold out in the streets and it would be against your conscience. He was light and it was not a surprise. He was so small.

* * *

After 2 hours, the red-head finally woke. "Eh? Where am I?" He muttered, looking lost. "Ah. You fainted outside and I brought you in. You're afraid of puppies?" You said to him, smirking.

"Ahh! I… I… Ow ow ow…" He seemed to have a stomach ache.

"Hey, you okay..? Did you eat something wrong?" You said, worried. You passed him a set of pills and a cup of water. He gulped them up, and the stomach ache seemed to stop. "Thank you…" He whispered.

"So… What's your name?" You asked as you passed him a plate of cookies and a cup of tea.

"Ahh, Irie, Shoichi Irie. These cookies are really nice!" Irie exclaimed.

You smiled.

He really was adorable.

* * *

Please Review :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

* * *

You walked into class, noticing that Kyoko, a classmate of yours, seemed depressed. You walked up to her and asked, "Kyoko-chan, what's wrong?" Kyoko looked at you with her big, blue eyes. "[name]-chan… Onii-san got hurt this morning… I'm so worried…"

"…" was all that you could say, or not say. You decided to investigate.

* * *

-At the hospital-

You went to check up on Kyoko's brother, also known as Ryohei. You opened the door, and-

"[name]-chan? What are you doing here?" Tsunayoshi asked. He was sitting beside the bed, with Reborn. "Kyoko-chan was worried, so I offered to check up on Ryohei-san," you replied calmly, while examining Ryohei's wounds. He got cuts all over his body, obviously injured badly. You recognised the cuts, as you have seen those same cuts on a certain victim before, but chose to keep quiet. Only one person attacked this way every single time. You decided to visit other victims of the attack.

* * *

After visiting the victims, you noticed a similarity in the type of attacks. All who were attacked either had cuts all over their body like Ryohei, or seemed to be attacked by criminals. Yup, it was definitely them. You walked to Ryohei's room, thinking to yourself, "Mukuro-kun, you've been reckless."

* * *

Tsunayoshi and Reborn soon found out who attacked the victims by asking Ryohei. Apparently they were wearing the Kokuyo uniform, and Reborn knew where they were hiding. Reborn noticed a pattern in the way the attackers chose their victims – The Top 15 strongest people in Naminori High. What's worse was the next people on the target list – Yamomoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato.

Running to the nearby shopping streets, Tsunayoshi and you found the guys badly injured. Well, at least Gokudera was. Yamomot seemed okay. After a heated discussion – with Gokudera insisting he follow "Juudaime" despite his wounds – you decided to go together to Kokuyo Land to end the attacking.

* * *

Kokuyo Land was deserted and in ruins. It was a depressing sight. You knew you were going to meet people you once knew, and decided not to interfere in any of the upcoming fights. After all, Tsunayoshi and the rest were capable enough. So in the battles – Yamamoto vs Ken, M.M. vs Bianchi, some old guy and the twins, you only stood by and watch. Until, 'Mukuro' came.

He was carrying a large ball attached to a chain and swung it around at you. Tsuna had seen Fuuta – who had gone missing – earlier and ran off, while the others were taken down by 'Mukuro'. You could have helped, but you stood by. When all seemed lost, you still stood by, but Tsunayoshi came, like you expected. He quickly defeated 'Mukuro', and found out that that was not Mukuro, but rather Lancia.

"[name], you knew that wasn't Mukuro, didn't you?" Reborn asked in a quiet tone. Tsunayoshi was staring at you, and you gave a nod. "The real Mukuro is more powerful than that," you said in a grave tone. Tsunayoshi was crestfallen, and you decided to look around the building for Mukuro, after searching for him, you all found Chikusa, a guy with dangerous yo-yos. Gokudera decided to fight him, so you left to search for Mukuro with Tsunayoshi, Reborn and Bianchi.

* * *

You finally entered a room where a guy sat waiting for you, with his pineapple hairstyle. His eyes were mismatched, a normal eye, and a crimson eye that could change to 6 different numbers.

"Ahh! You got captured here?" Tsunayoshi said to him, then to you. "I met him when I was looking for Fuuta. Don't worry, he's on our side."

"Kufufufu. How cute."

"Tsunayoshi-kun. You've been duped." You told Tsunayoshias you stared at the blue-headed guy.

"Huh? I don't understand.."

"Dame-Tsuna. That's Rokudo Mukuro." Tsunayoshi's face went pale.

"Kufufu. It's been a while, [name]-chan." Mukuro chuckled.

"Tsk. So what," you muttered.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Argh! Stop, stop! Stop hurting us. Just because we're kids doesn't mean we don't have rights too. There's no way you can hurt us with your experiments."

…

"Huh? Everything went quiet. What happened?" Who's that…? His eye is so weird."

…

"How does he know my name? Should I go forward to meet him? Or should I run away? No. I can't keep running."

…

"Mukuro-sama saved us. I'll protect him forever."

…

"What? No, Mukuro-sama, you can't do that. I won't let that happen. But, he saved me. I can't defy him. But what he's doing is wrong. Mama always told me to never do anything wrong. I won't help him.. I'll have to run and spare Mukuro-sama instead for destroying him like I'm supposed to. We're even now. Goodbye, Mukuro-kun."

* * *

-Flashback ends-

You scowled as you said to Mukuro, "I'm not going to fight you, Mukuro-kun. But that doesn't mean I support your actions. It's still wrong. Besides, Tsunayoshi-kun here can defeat you."

"Kufufu. How confident of you."

You did not want to see the battle between your saviour and your friend, so you closed your eyes and before you knew it. The fight was over.

* * *

-3 weeks later-

"Yamamoto! Go!"

"Baseball idiot! Don't you dare lose!"

…

"Mama! I want hamburgers for dinner tonight!"

"Sure sure."

…

"Mukuro…? It can't be.." you heard Tsunayoshi mutter under his breath. You turned to the little boy and thought to yourself, "Mukuro-kun, thank you for everything you've done."

"Kufufufu…"

* * *

Please review~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the really short chapter... T^T**

* * *

Sundays was always boring to you. You were lying on the bed whe you heard your doorbell ring. Curious, you opened the door and was surprised by the unexpected visitor.

"Irie-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Urm, may I come in?"

"Sure!"

Irie handed you a box of home-made muffins. It smelt delicious!

"Wow… What's all this for?" You asked Irie suspiciously.

"Well, I've yet to thank you for saving me the last time, so this is a token of my gratitude. Plus, today's my birthday." Irie whispered the last part, but you heard it anyway.

"Really? Happy Birthday Irie-kun! So how are you going to celebrate your birthday?"

"I… Don't know.. I don't exactly have much friends… I usually get too scared and run away. You're actually the first friend I didn't run away from.." You blushed at his words. "Ohh.. But we must celebrate your birthday! And I know just the thing!" You winked at Irie, giving him a devious smile.

* * *

"Ahh… The museum… I thought you would bring me to the amusement park or something.." Irie sighed. "Ohh, you wanted to go to the amusement park? We can make our way there now instead!" You babbled.

"No no! The museum is perfect… I'm too afraid of rollercoasters and heights." Irie muttered. You flashed him a bright smile and the both of you moved on, admiring the paintings and sculptures.

* * *

Next, you brought Irie to a café and ordered two cups of cappuccino and a small cake.

"[name]-chan! There wasn't a need to order the cake.." Irie complained.

"Come on, what's a birthday without cakes? Plus, I'm treating~" You convinced Irie. The cake and coffee came soon and the both of you tucked in, agreeing that the cake was heavenly.

While eating the cake, your hand would brush past Irie's occasionally, and even though he did not notice, you would be blushing a deep shade of red.

* * *

After the meal, You and Irie took a short stroll around the park. There were two empty swings so the both of you went to play with the swings.

"Irie-kun, although today had been a really short outing, I hoped you had fun.."

"Are you kidding me? I never had more fun! Thank you [name]-chan, this was the best birthday present ever!" Irie exclaimed.

When the sun went down, Irie walked you home. Upon reching your house, you gave Irie a hug, and then a peck on the cheek. You ran into the house after that, blushing madly.

* * *

-Irie's POV-

She.. She hugged me.. And then.. Kissed my cheek… What's this feeling in my heart..

* * *

-[name]'s POV-

Oh my goodness why did I do that.. He'll probably think I'm weird. But he's just to adorable.. I couldn't help it..

* * *

Please Review ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Irie-kun! What are you doing here?" You met Irie at Naminori's shopping district. What a coincidence.

"Ahh… [name]-chan… I went out to get some bread to eat… But the shop was closed today.." Irie frowned. Your heart skipped a beat.

"Ohh haha urm, I know a place which sells really good pasteries! Want to come? I'm free anyway.." You flashed your signature grin to Irie. He nodded his head enthusiastically. You walked together to the pastry store, your heart beating like a machine gun.

* * *

-Irie POV-

Ahh! Are we going out on a date? Is eating pastries together considered a date?

* * *

-Normal POV-

After eating pastries together, you and Irie were window shopping for a while when the both of you heard a loud "VOOOOII!" The both of you were startled, and went around to investigate.

Around the corner, brandishing a sword, was a guy with long, white hair. His back was facing you, and you saw Gokudera and Yamamoto lying on the ground, unconscious. Tsunayoshi was cowering behind and overturned table, with another guy. "It's him," You thought. " What the hell is a member of the Varia doing here?"

"HIE!" You heard Irie shriek. "Irie-kun, it's not safe here. We should go." Irie's face was pale and he nodded in agreement. The both of you walked home in silence. You were worrying about Tsunayoshi. The guy beside Tsunayoshi at that time was Basil, if you remembered correctly. Irie walked you home, and then went home on his own.

* * *

-The Next Day-

You went to collect the daily newspaper from your letterbox when something gleamed in the sunlight. It was a ring, or more like half a ring. It had half a snowflake on it and with it, was a letter.

_Dear [name],_

_You have been chosen to be Vongola Decimo's snow guardian. Please take care of this ring with your life_.

You stared at the ring for a while, and then put it on your finger. It looked weird, considering it is half a ring. You walked to Tsunayoshi's house, thinking that he might know more about the rings. Bianchi told you that Tsunayoshi went to the hospital, so you decided to head there. At the hospital, you saw Tsunayoshi, Gokudera, Yamamoto. Tsunayoshi's back was facing you, so he did not notice your presence.

"Juudiame! I knew you'll get a ring too!"

"Haha, Tsuna, I have one just like it too, except that there's a rain drop on it.

"Ehh? Ahh, this ring… I don't even know what it is.."

"…"

"That's the Vongola Rings."

"Eh? Reborn? Dino-san?"

"Dame-Tsuna is the Sky, or the Boss. There are 8 other guardians – Sun, Thunder, Storm, Rain, Mist, Snow, and Cloud. The rings that you have now are only half of the rings. The other half is with the Varia. That long-haired guy that attacked us is part of the Varia. They're bound to come back for the rings."

"Juudaime! I knew you'll be the boss!"

"…So I'm the Snow Guardian huh."

"Eh? [name]-chan! When did you get here?"

"…" You walked out of the hospital. "I'm the Snow Guardian… Someone from the Varia will definitey be after me… I need to train. Irie-kun can't know about this.."

* * *

-The Next Day-

"Ciaossu~" Reborn greeted you.

"Reborn? It's still early, what are you doing here?" You yawned,

"The Varia came yesterday."

"…! What? Did anything happened to anyone?"

"No."

"Thank goodness..." You heaved a sigh of relief.

"The Ninth ordered a ring battle to take place between the Varia and us." Reborn said gravely.

"What? Why? That doesn't sound like the Ninth…" You were shocked.

"Today's the first battle. Come if you want to." Reborn left your house.

"Today.. It won't be me," you thought. "I'll train then." You walked to a door in your house. "Hmpf. I was hoping to never use this place. Desperate times calls for desperate measures." You opened the door, and stepped into a mountainous landscape. "Hmpf. The training room. I thought it would be built for nothing." You took out your bubble wand and began attacking the huge rock in front of you. "Hya!"

Pretty soon, evening came. You wanted to go to the ring battle, but thought better of it, and decided to stay at home and train more.

* * *

**Please Review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi~~ :) I'm a bit slow at updating... _ Enjoy~**

* * *

You went to school the next day and saw Tsunayoshi and Reborn. "Tsunayoshi-kun! How was the first ring battle yesterday?"

"Ahh! [name]-chan! Yesterday was Onii-san! He won!" You smiled. "Who's next?"

Tsunayoshi's smile seemed to falter. "The thunder guardian. Lambo."

"But.. But he's just a kid!" Tsunayoshi nodded his head furiously.

"Oi. Dame-Tsuna. [name]. Don't underestimate Lambo. That stupid cow is stronger than you think." Reborn said.

* * *

You skipped school for a day as you were exhausted from your training.

* * *

You went to school 2 days later. You could not focus during lesson as you were exhausted from your training.

"[name]-chan? Are you okay? You look pale.." You looked up and saw Kyoko staring at you with concerned eyes. "Yeah… No worries." You nodded your head, but it was obvious you were exhausted.

* * *

-During Break-

"Yamamoto-kun! How did the last few days of the ring tournament go?" You asked Yamamoto.

"Ahahaha, Gokudera and Lambo lost. But it was a relief, Gokudera could've died. While Lambo… He… was admitted to the hospital. Not only that, because Tsuna tried to save the little kid from dying, they took away his ring as well.." You saw rage and worry flicker through Yamamoto's eyes, but he quickly covered it up, and tried to go back to his happy-go-lucky self. "Maa, maa, but there's still many tournaments to go~ By the way, today's my tournament… I hope I win." For a second, Yamamoto looked fierce.

* * *

-After School-

You wanted to go back home to train, but you were stopped at the school's front gate by Reborn.

"[name]. Don't force yourself too much. Rest today. If you force yourself, you might not have enough energy to fight." Reborn advised in a grim tone.

"… Got it," you muttered, then started walking back home slowly.

* * *

While passing by Namimori's shopping district, you were too deep in your thoughts that you did not notice a figure in front of you.

"Oww!"

"Ahhh!" You stared at the red-head in front of you. "Irie-kun? I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" You apologised profusely. Irie was clutching his head in pain, but when he heard you apologizing, he quickly stood back up.

"[name]-chan… You okay?" You nodded your head, but the nezt moment –

"[name]-chan! Wake up! Don't scare me!" You heard Irie shout, but you could not answer him.

-Irie's POV-

[name]-chan! Why did you faint? Don't scare me.. Maybe I should bring her back to my house to rest.. Oof, but she's not light.. Okay, I can do this..

* * *

-3 hours later-

"Where…" You opened your eyes slightly and found yourself in an unfamiliar place, on an unfamiliar bed.

"Ahh! [name]-chan! You fainted, so I had to bring you home…" Irie was beside you, staring at you worriedly.

"Ohh. Thank you. I'm so sorry for the troubles I've caused you. I'll be heading back then." You said, obviously still tired.

"Ahh.. [name]-chan, do you want me to walk you home?" Irie offered timidly. You wanted to agree, but decided not to bother him further.

"It's alright," you declined politely. You made your way home.

As soon as you reached home, you wanted to train immediately, but you remembered Reborn's advice to rest. Hence, you went straight to bed.

* * *

-Morning-

You woke up and noticed the time. "Oh goodness, I'm going to be late. If I'm late, Hibari-san will totally bite me to death!" You rushed out of your house, running to school. "Strange," you thought, "I feel oddly energetic. I don't feel tired anymore…"

Luckily, you reached school just on time. Hibari was glaring at you, but made no move to attack you. You heaved a sigh of relief and went straight to class.

* * *

"Hm?" [name]? Why didn't you come yesterday? Sick?" Yamamoto asked as you were walking into class.

"Yesterday? But I came… I even asked you about the previous battles." You were confused.

"Ahh! That was the day before yesterday! Ahahaha, did you sleep for a whole day?" Yamamoto teased you. You blushed and stammered, "Ahhh… Ahhh… I… Guess… So… Anyway! How was the ring battles for the past few days?" You were still blushing

"Ahahaha, I won! But… But Squalo died because I won… What kind of rules is this… Eaten by a shark…" Yamamoto muttered the last part, it was nearly inaudible. "Ahh! Some girl in a pineapple hairstyle came too! I think she was… Chrome Dukuro? Mukuro came half during the battle though. Using her body to create illusions and helping her create organs using illusions… But they won too! Oh, and today, it'll be the Snow Guardians' battle. That means you, [name]!" You were thinking about Mukuro, and was a little late to register the last part in your head.

"Me? Ohh, I see. Finally. I'll be there! You guys can count on me~" You assured Yamamoto.

"By the way, where's Gokudera-kun and Tsunayoshi-kun?" You asked. "Tsuna has been training, from what I heard from the kid. While Gokudera, he just skips school." Yamamoto said.

"Typical." You thought.

For the whole day of lessons, you were not paying attention, mostly think about that night's battle.

* * *

**Please Review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi~~ I've decided to upload two chapters at one go~ :)**

**I'm really sorry if the fight scenes seem crappy.. i can't seem to be able to express my words out properly..**

* * *

That night, you walked to school, your [h/c] tied in a braid at the side. You were refreshed and full of energy, perfect to fight. You reached school and found that Tsunayoshi and the rest had reached the school before you. Tsunayoshi had a worried expression on his face.

"Good evening," you greeted them, smiling slightly. It was obvious that you were worried about the battle.

"Good evening." They greeted in unison.

"The battle for the Vongola Snow Ring is about to take place. Please proceed to the school's swimming pool." A pair of ladies with pink hair appeared and instructed, and then they flew off. You recognised them as the Cervello and followed their instructions, walking to the swimming pool with Tsunayoshi and the rest.

* * *

Reaching the pool, you noticed two things. One, the Varia was already there. Two, the pool was enclosed with glass walls, and two glass doors.

"This is where the battle will commence. The glass is shatter-proof, so please do not worry. Please allow us to check your rings." One of the Cervello ladies jumped in front of you, checking to see if your ring was real.

"Please proceed inside the battle area." You started to walk to the enclosed area, before Ryohei stopped you and said, "We need to wish you good luck!"

"… No thanks. I don't believe in that," you answered coldly. You continued walking towards the battle area and finally entered the first thing you noticed was the cold environment. It was freezing and you shivered a bit. You then saw the snow guardian from the Varia.

He had ice-blue hair, and was staring at you with his emerald eyes. He had a nonchalant look and he yawned. "How annoying. I could've been at home sleeping." He complained. "Ushishishi, Sadako, settle her quickly so we can go home," a blonde from the Varia said. His bangs were so long that you could not see his eyes.

"The temperature in the battle area currently is 10 degrees Celsius. As time passes, the temperature will go down. Around 30 minutes later, the temperature would be approximately -20 degrees Celsius."

"That would be dangerous!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed.

"Yes. So it would probably be better to end the battle as soon as possible. Now, let the battle for the Vongola Snow Ring begin!"

You took out the bubble wand hidden in the compartment in your shoe. "A bubble wand won't help you defeat me." Sadako taunted. You scowled, and charged towards him, running so fast that you were running on water. You raised your bubble wand to strike Sadako, only to be stopped by a small sword. Surprised, you retreated, only to fall into the swimming pool. Sadako smirked at you.

Just then, the small sword he was holding shattered into pieces. "Hm? What a useless thing. Just one strong blow and it just shattered. Tsk. Time to get serious then." He took out a metal staff. You got out of the water, dripping wet. "Hmpf. How careless of me," you muttered. You dipped your bubble wand in the water and the water froze immediately.

"THAT WAS COOL TO THE EXTREME." You heard Ryohei shout. Grinning, you charged at Sadako once more and tried striking him again, only to be blocked by his metal staff.

"Oh? You have incredible strength," Sadako commented. You backed away, thinking of a strategy.

Sadako's metal staff glowed, and shot out a beam of white flames towards you. You dodged the attack, completely taken by surprise. Sadako smirked.

"[name]-chan! Look out!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed. You turned around to see the same white flame charging towards you. "Hm? You don't expect my flame to be so pathetic, do you? How naïve~ My flame has locked its target on you now. It's no use running." You dodged the flame each time it came charging at you.

"Now," you muttered under your breath. You brought the round part of the bubble wand and caught the white flame, like a butterfly net catching a butterfly, only in your case, the white flame disappeared, or so the others thought. You had absorbed the white flame in your wand, and was going to counter-attack Sadako with the flame. You aimed the wand and shot, the attack twice the power of the original flame. Sadako merely stared at the flame, and completely destroyed it with a flick of his staff.

"I control the flames, no matter how hard you try to counter me with them. It's pathetic." You glared at him, and he took a few steps towards you, on the ice. You leaped away from the pool and whacked the ice covering the pool, causing it to crack and be destroyed. It was your turn to smirk at him.

"Hm. Seems that I've underestimated you. No matter, I'll surely win anyway." Sadako taunted. He twirled his staff, and another white ball of flames charged towards you with incredible speed. You could not dodge it in time, and was hit by the flames.

"Argh!" You screamed out in pain.

"[name]-chan!" Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi cried out. You got up, panting. "I guess it's time..." you thought.

You took your bubble wand, and blew into it. A huge bubble floated towards Sadako, trapping him. He was immobilized.

"What the-" Sadako cursed. You raised your bubble, and a smaller bubble floated towards Sadako. It entered the larger bubble and trapped the other half of the snow ring that was hanging around Sadako's neck.

"I win." You grinned, and the smaller bubble starting floating towards you, but then-

"[name]-chan!" You heard Tsunayoshi scream. You fell to the ground, full of bruises. You stared up at Sadako, who was still immobilized. He taunted," You didn't think that my flame attack was that weak, did you? That it could only stop you for a mere 3 seconds? I'm part of the Varia after all. No, when my flame attacked you, it entered your body, waiting for me to give it the signal, and then it'll burst out. What a cool way to die~" You were severely injured, and you knew that you were going to lose consciousness soon.

"Time for the ace-card..." You whispered. You snapped your fingers, and the bubble that Sadako was trapped in popped. Sadako fell out, covered in cuts.

"Sadako! Get up!" You heard someone from the Varia shout. Turning your head, you saw that the voice belonged to someone with what seemed like 8 umbrellas on his back.

"Ushishishi. Stupid Sadako. Only a genius like me can tell that the liquid from the bubble turned sharp when it popped."

Sadako did not respond, and you saw that he had fainted.

"Urgh..." You groaned in pain.

Everything went black.

* * *

**Please Reviewww~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi~~ I've decided to upload two chapters at one go~ :)**

**I'm really sorry if the fight scenes seem crappy.. i can't seem to be able to express my words out properly..**

* * *

-The Next Morning-

"Where..." You woke up to find yourself in an unfamiliar environment.

"Ahh... You're finally awake. This is the hospital." You turned your head to the sound of the voice.

"You're... Bucking Horse Dino. Tenth boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia." Dino nodded his head. "What are you doing here?" You asked him suspiciously.

"I came to help out at the ring battle. After all, I treat Tsuna like my little brother, while Reborn's my former tutor." He explained.

"Oh... Ahh! Who won yesterday?" You asked anxiously.

Dino sighed. "It was a tie since both parties were knocked before anyone could assemble the Snow Ring."

Disappointed, you thought, "Mama, it seems that I've failed you." You wondered what your late mother would have said.

"[name]-chan! I heard you got into an accident! How did this happen? Ah! Who're you...?" Irie rushed in through the door.

"Irie-kun! Ahh... This is Dino-san, a friend of mine. And er..." You could not come up with an excuse.

"She got into a minor car accident, but don't worry, the culprit has been caught. Anyway, I think she can be discharged today." Dino covered up for you. You shot him a grateful smile.

"That's right. She's free to go now." A doctor appeared at the door. Or rather, a certain infant dressed as a doctor. You and Dino exchanged looks. "Reborn-san..." You thought.

"That's great! I'll walk you home [name]-chan!"

"Ahh... Thank you..."

* * *

"[name]-chan, you should learn to defend yourself. That way, you wouldn't get injured." Irie told you.

"Yeah... I should get stronger..." You muttered. The both of you walked home in silence.

"Eh? Wait, how did you even know I was hospitalized?" You asked Irie suspiciously.

"Ahh... Er... I was worried for you because you fainted a few days ago. I thought it was because you weren't eating well. So, I brought you a few rice balls. Speaking of which..." He took out a bento from his backpack, and passed it to you. "I made this myself, so I'm terribly sorry if it turns out bad!" You smiled.

"Ahh, where was I? Ohh right! I walked to your house, and a kid wearing a fedora hat and a suit told me that you were hospitalised. So I rushed to the hospital to look for you..."

"Reborn-san..." you thought.

"Ahh! We're here! [name]-chan, please take care of yourself!" Irie said.

"[name]... [name]-chan!" You had hugged Irie, and he was blushing. "Irie-kun, thank you for the rice balls, and thank you for caring about me..." you whispered.

"[name]-chan..."

You blushed, and ran into your house, leaving Irie on the street, blushing madly.

* * *

That night, you walked to school.

"Who's there?" You heard a familiar voice.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, it's only me." You heard Yamamoto say.

"And me to the EXTREME." You winced as you heard Ryohei shout.

"Oi! It's night, don't shout. Stupid turf top."

"What? Stupid tako-head to the extreme!"

"Please be quiet..." You said, walking towards them.

"[name]-chan! You're okay already?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah..."

"Stupid woman making Juudiame worry..." You heard Gokudera grumble.

"Hello to the EXTREME!"

"Turf top! Shut up!"

"What did you say, tako-head?"

"Maa, maa. Let's all calm down now..." Yamamoto tried calming the pair down, but was in vain. You sighed, and the four of you walked to school together.

"Ahh? Tsuna isn't coming?" Yamamoto asked.

"Juudiame is busy training, but I'll be watching the battle for him, like the good right hand man I am," Gokudera answered.

You walked to school in silence.

* * *

Upon reaching school, the four of you heard a voice. "Why are you herbivores crowding? I'll bite you to death." Hibari was glaring at you guys.

"Maa, maa, we're only here to support you."

"I see. Then I'll just have to but that herbivore to death." He turned facing a huge robot, Gola Mosca. You gulped.

"Please proceed to the field for the battle for the Vongola Cloud Ring." The two Cervello ladies appeared from nowhere, and instructed all of you. Hibari was gone in a flash, and the four of you walked to the field.

When you reached the field, you noticed that the Varia was already there. Turning your head, you saw Ken, Chikusa, and a girl with a pineapple hairstyle like Mukuro, with an eye patch over her right eye.

"So, that's Chrome Dukuro." You thought to yourself.

"Ushishishi, finally here." You heard a blonde from the Varia say. Beside him was Sadako. He seemed fine, like you, and was scowling at you.

"Bel-san, it wouldn't hurt to be patient for once," Sadako said.

"But making me, a prince, wait is unforgivable." Now that he mentioned it, you noticed that he did had a crown on his head.

"The battle for the Vongola Cloud Ring will be starting soon. Please allow us to check your rings." The Cervello ladies said. One of them stepped forward to inspect the ring, before saying,"The Ring Battle will begin shortly. Underneath this field are dozens of landmines placed in random order. Also, when you get within two metres of the outline of the field, the machine guns placed will automatically shoot you." To prove her point, she threw a paper ball to the field, only to be shot down by one of the many machine guns.

"That's kind of dangerous..." You gulped. Hibari did not seem to be bothered by the dangerous battlefield, and proceeded to leap into the battlefield.

"Now, let the battle for the Vongola Cloud Ring begin!" Right on cue, the robot - who was the Cloud Guardian for the Varia - flew towards Hibari. All of you were shocked ad Ryohei stuttered, "Is-Isn't that illegal to the extreme?" Hibari did not looked worried, and merely raised his tonfas. He whacked the robot and proceeded to take out the robot's arm. It happened in a flash, and before any of you knew it, the Cloud Ring was assembled by Hibari.

"I don't need this," Hibari said as he threw the ring to the Cervello ladies.

"Ahh..." Everyone was looking at Hibari in shock, except for one person.

He was looking at Hibari, amused. He sat on a chair, making him look royal. "Hahahahahaha. What a lousy piece of trash." He laughed.

You stared at him, stunned. "That's the famous Xanxus. The son of the Ninth. How can he laugh at a situation like this?" You thought.

"You there, sitting on the chair. Come out and fight," Hibari said. Xanxus smirked. He got out from the chair and jumped towards the field. "I'm just going to retrieve the trash." Hibari attacked him with his tonfas, but Xanxus dodged it. Hibari then accidently activated a landmine, and the both of them leaped away. Hibari had entered the two-metre radius of the machine gun's range, and the machine gun immediately started firing at him. His eyes widened for abit, and he quickly got out from the two-metre range.

Just then, missiles flew towards Hibari. "Hibari! Watch out to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted. Hibari turned to see the missiles heading towards him, and he swiftly dodged the missiles. The robot got up, and began firing missiles and rockets everywhere.

"Hahaha! Stupid trash. Now Mosca is on a rampage, and no one can stop him." Xanxus laughed. Everyone ran and took cover. The missiles were flying everywhere, and you knew that all of you would not be able to run for long.

You took out your bubble wand. You blew into it, and gigantic bubble came out of it. The bubble flew towards the missiles, and soon, all the missiles that Mosca had fired were trapped in the bubble.

Mosca turned to face you. You could see its eye clicking and transmitting data to the motherboard.

"Warning. Danger alert. Danger alert." Mosca suddenly 'said'. It fired more missiles aimed at you, even faster than before. You could not run, and was strucked down by the missiles.

Everything turned black. Again.

* * *

**Please Reviewww~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for the crappy chapter...**

* * *

-The Next Morning-

"Urgh... Where am I...?" You woke up. You soon realised that you were at the hospital. Again. Like the day before, Dino was sitting by your bed.

"You really ought to stop getting yourself hurt like that. It's really troublesome." Dino muttered.

"Then you should have left me back there," you snapped back.

"Reborn would kill me if I did, and so would Kyouya."

"Hibari-san? Why would he care?"

"He muttered something about not dirtying the school." You sighed. Of course Hibari would say that. Nami-chuu is the most precious thing to him after all.

"Ahh!" You squeaked as memories of the previous night's battle came back to you. "Who won, yesterday? What happened? Who's going to be Vongola?"

"One question at a time... Geez, shouldn't you focus on resting? As you probably have seen, Hibari won within a mere three minutes, no one minute into the battle. Mosca went into a rampage then and started attacking you. It noticed your potential and found it to be a threat. You fainted right there, of course. Tsuna came. Haha, I've such a capable little brother... Ahem. Anyway, he fought with Mosca, and he decided to end it with a karate chop. Mosca split open then, and something, no, someone dropped out. That someone was... Vongola the Ninth." You gasped.

"Mosca needed flames to work, so they fed the Ninth's flame to Mosca, draining the Ninth in the process. The Ninth was exhausted and he fainted. Tsuna was furious, and he-" Dino suddenly stopped talking.

"[name]-chan! Again? Seriously? I thought I told you to take care of yourself!" Irie burst into your room, complaining. He had a worried look on his face, and when he saw Dino, you thought you saw jealousy flick through his face.

* * *

-Irie's POV-

Him again? How come it's always him who visits her first? I knew I should've visited her earlier...

* * *

-[name]'s POV-

"Irie-kun? How did you know I was here? Did that kid tell you again?" You asked.

"Ahh, yeah! I wanted to check if you were okay... Guess you weren't..." He said, pouting.

"There wasn't a need to visit me everyday..." You giggled.

"Ahh... Cause... I made more rice balls..." He blushed, handing you the bento.

"Thank you," you smiled at him. You had eaten the rice balls he gave previously and it was delicious.

"Ahem." Dino cleared his throat.

"Ahh... Er... Irie-kun, would you mind getting some grape juice for me...? I'm kind of thirsty..." You requested.

"Of... Of course!" He rushed out of the room, in search for a vending machine.

"That boy sure likes you a lot." Dino commented.

"You were saying?" You changed the topic, blushing.

"Where was I...? Ahh yes, Tsuna was furious, and he requested for another battle tonight. The Sky battle, I think." Dino said.

"That is correct." The two Cervello ladies leaped in through the open window beside your bed. "Tonight is the Sky battle, and all guardians are required to attend."

"... I see. I'll be there." The two Cervello ladies then leaped out of the window, just as Irie was walking in.

"[name]-chan, I got the grape juice," Irie said.

"Thank you very much!" You grinned at him. "Er... Irie-kun...? Don't you need to go to school?" Irie's face turned pale.

"Tha-that's right! I'm going to be late! Sorry [name]-chan, I need to go now! Bye!" He waved good bye and ran off.

"He's a cute fellow. He reminds me of Tsuna." Dino chuckled.

* * *

-That Night-

You walked to school alone. Reborn managed to persuade (threaten) the doctors to allow you to be discharged earlier. You sighed. "I'm so pathetic. Going to the hospital two nights in a row.."

Upon reaching school, you heard a commotion somewhere in the school. You quickly rushed to the source of the sound.

There, was Xanxus and Tsuna, glaring at each other. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn and Ryohei were staring at the duo, while the Varia, left with only Bel and the guy with eight umbrellas on his back, were smirking.

"Good evening," The Cervello ladies popped out of nowhere. "Tonight is the Battle For the Sky Ring. All guardians need to be present, no matter their health."

"That means...! Lambo!" Tsuna exclaimed. All of you turned your head to see Lambo in the arms of a lady, unconscious.

"Aiyeeee! Don't be too rough!" You turned your heat and saw a guy strapped to a bed. He had a seriously strange hairstyle. "Ahhhh.. Lussuria's okay!" Ryohei said.

"I don't see the point of caging me up." An infant, caged up, was complaining. "Viper-san.." You thought. You guessed that he was the Mist guardian for the Varia.

"Are all the guardians here now?" The Cervello asked.

"Yeah.." Tsuna said.

"Of course! As Juudiame's right hand man, it is my duty to be here!" Gokudera.

"Hahahahaha yup" Yamamoto.

"Yes to the EXTREME." Ryohei.

"... Yes." Chrome.

"Hn." Hibari.

"Yeah." You said.

"Trash." Xanxus.

"Ushishi." Self-proclaimed Prince.

"Of course!" Umbrella man.

"So uncomfortable..." Lussuria.

"What a waste of money." Viper.

"Very well. Guardians are to report to their original battle arena. But before that, please put on this watch, which will allow you to watch the match." The Cervello instructed.

You put on the watch and slowly strolled to the swimming pool.

Sadako had already reached the swimming pool before you. At the side of the swimming pool, was a gigantic tripod, and on top of the tripod, which was around 5 metres tall, was the Vongola Snow Ring. "Are we... Supposed to battle each other for the rings again..?" You asked through the communication device in the watch. "That is correct."

"What?! But I need to help Juudiame!" Gokudera protested.

"Right now, you should be worrying about yourselves." The Cervello said.

"Why should we be- ARGH!" Sadako shouted out in pain and fell to the ground, and so did you. "What... What is this..." You moaned in pain.

"All the guardians have just been injected with a poison through the watches. That poison is known as 'Death Heater'. As the name suggests, your body's temperature will rise until your body can't take the heat, eventually leading to death. The antidote is sealed and your watches. If you manage to get the ring, and insert it into the hole in your ring, the antidote will be injected into your body. The time limit you have before you die is half an hour."

"What? They have to risk their lives? STOP!" Tsunayoshi screamed.

"The rules are rules. What's done cannot be undone." The Cervello stated coldly.

"Fine. Fine. Then let's start quickly." Tsunayoshi quickly said, putting on his gloves. Just then, Xanxus laid a punch on Tsunayoshi, causing Tsunayoshi to fly back and hitting the wall, destroying the wall.

Yikes. Hibari wasn't going to like that.

"Xanxus-sama! We haven't started yet."

"The scum said to start quickly."

"Very well, the Sky battle shall start now then. Non-guardians, please follow me. That means you two too, hiding behind the trees." The Cervello announced.

"Ahh! We've been discovered byon!" A familiar voice was heard from your watch.

"Ken... Don't shout." Another familiar voice.

"Ken-san... Chikusa-san." You whispered.

And so, the battle for the sky started.

The heat was getting to you. "Urgh..." You moaned. For who knows how long, you were just lying there, moaning in pain. Finally, you decided to stop whining and decided to do something.

Slowly, you took out the bubble wand, and gave it a flick. A small bubble came out, floating towards the ring. The bubble trapped the ring, and returned towards you. You grabbed hold of the ring, and placed it in your ring. Immediately, you felt your body cool down, and you felt better. You got up, and was about to walk away, when-

"Please don't leave me here alone..." You heard Sadako plead, his face pale. You wanted to just walk away, knowing that Sadako could not be trusted, but a tiny part of you told you that you should stay.

"Please help to cure me... I can't stand this heat." Sadako pleaded you again. You took a step away, but then he exclaimed, "Don't you have a conscience?"

Damn. He got you.

You sighed, then proceeded to put the ring in his watch, and the colour returned to his cheeks.

He grabbed your hand, and the sudden action made you gasp and release your hold on the ring. Sadako quickly took the ring and fled, cackling.

"That guy..." You scowled.

Suddenly, a huge explosion could be heard coming from the gym. You jumped, and started running towards the gym.

The whole gym had collapsed, and you saw Gokudera coughing from the dust, and Yamamoto carrying Chrome. Ryohei was just standing there, grabbing his wrist.

"You stupid turf top! You could have crushed us!"

"What did you say, octopus head?!"

"Maa, maa, it's okay."

"Tsunayoshi-kun." You walked towards the light, and saw that Xanxus had put on the Vongola ring.

"No!" You stared.

"Hahahahaha! I feel so- " The ring gave out a black flame, and Xanxus fell to the ground unconscious.

"Boss!" Bel shouted.

"So, we won?" Ryohei wondered out loud.

"Don't be stupid. We will win, by force. Right now, 100 of our best Varia soldiers are currently killing whoever who's related to the fight in anyway."

"WHAT? Stop, don't!" You screamed.

Three Varia officers appeared out of nowhere.

"Ushishishi, just in time," Bel sang.

"Boss, all our soldiers have been injured badly. He's just too strong."

A huge wrecking ball came flying at them, and they fainted.

"Lancia-san!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed in joy.

"Tsunayoshi and his family are officially the Vongola family due to the disqualification of the Varia." The Cervello announced.

"That's great..." Tsunayoshi said meekly, before fainting.

"Juudiame!"

"Tsuna!"

"Boss!"

"Sawada!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun!"

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was happy and suckish... Please review _**

**Oh and, from the next chapter onwards, it'll be in [name]'s POV cause I realised its wayyyyyy easier. .**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is written in [name]'s POV.**

* * *

"Ring!" My alarm rang.

I wanted to sleep more..

"Ring!" My alarm rang again, obviously impatient.

"Okay okay. I'm up." I sat up, with the usual messy bed-hair.

Why am I talking to my alarm.

6.30 am. Oh goodness. My bento! I haven't prepared my bento!

Yikes.

I rushed to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth with incredible speed. I stepped into the bathtub, soaking myself in warm water and bubbles. I could just fall asleep in there.

Fifteen minutes later, I wrapped myself in a towel and slowly walked to my room. I shrugged myself into the blouse and the dark blue vest. Putting on the red ribbon, I adjusted my collar. I slipped into the skirt, and grabbed my bag.

I walked to the kitchen and took out my bento box. I dumped ham sandwiches, a granola bar and an apple into my bento, grabbed an apple juice box and stuffed all of them into my bag. Neatly.

I walked out of my house, and looked at my watch. Hm. 7.15 am. Why was I rushing again...?

"[name]-chan!" That voice is...

"Irie-kun!" I cried out happily.

"You haven't been fainting recently... Right?" Irie asked.

I frowned. Was that what he thought of me? As the girl who faints regularly?

"No..." I replied, still frowning.

"Good!" He smiled. "Urm... Are you free on Sunday?"

"Urm.. Yup."

"I have two tickets to the amusement park that day... Urm.. Would you be interested to come along?" A date? With Irie?

"That'll be great!" I answered excitedly.

"So... I'll come by on Sunday." I nodded my head, waving goodbye to Irie.

I continued walking to school, thinking about Sunday's date.

"Aieeeee! I don't have much to wear!" I grumbled out loud.

Oh goodness. I can't possibly wear the school uniform to the amusement park.

Definitely not.

Not _that _outfit too. It'll bring back memories. Okay, revealing too much.

What to do, what to do?

Go shopping? Great idea.

Yes! Solution found. Now just to enjoy the date. I grinned happily all the way to school.

I walked into class, placing my bag on the chair.

"[name]? Hahahahaha you're looking elated!" Yamamoto said.

I blushed. Was it that obvious?

"It's nothing!" I waved Yamamoto away.

"Come on, tell me~" Yamamoto pleaded. I shook my head, putting a finger to my lips. "It's a secret!" I said teasingly.

"Come on, just-" Yamamoto was interrupted by Sensei, who walked into the room, and everyone rushed to their seats. Tsunayoshi was not here yet.

"Is everyone here?" Sensei asked.

**BAM**.

Tsunayoshi opened the door with such great force, I could feel the breeze created by the door opening. How can such a weak kid emit so much force when he was not in dying will mode?

_Ahh._

Of course, Hibari. The whole room felt cold as he entered the room, just as Tsunayoshi rushed to his seat.

"Herbivore, you were late. I'll bite you to death." He glared at Tsunayoshi, who wimpered.

"Ciaossu, Hibari." Reborn, cosplaying as a professor, appeared, and Hibari stared at him for a while, before walking away.

"Who is he..?"

"Hibari actually listens to him?"

"He's a baby, for goodness sake!" Whispers could be heard around the classroom.

"Professed Borin! Thank you!" Sensei bowed to Reborn, and Reborn walked away, smirking.

Nothing good ever comes out from his smirks.

Sensei took out a huge stack of papers and stared at us. "Well, today we'll be returning the year end's paper to you." He took the first piece of paper, and smirked.

"Well, this is just hypothetically speaking but, let's just say there's a sole student that scores in the 20-point range and painfully lowers the class average. According to me, who's come through an elite course, that kind of person will just be baggage and a burden on the educational-concious society." The lights suddenly dimmed, and the projector flashed a certain person's test paper.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, 26 marks. _

The class burst into laughter, and Tsunayoshi's face turned red with embarrassment. He rushed up to collect his test paper, close to tears.

**BAM.**

Seriously, stop it with the banging of doors. It's so loud. Gokudera strolled in the class. "Hey! What is the meaning of this?! You're late!" Sensei yelled at him. Gokudera ignored Sensei, and greeted Tsunayoshi, "Good Morning, Juudaime!"

"Hmmm? Well, this is just hypothetically speaking, but, let's just say there's a student who carelessly comes to class late. Without question, he hangs out with loser trash, because like-people gravitates towards each other." Gokudera glared at Sensei, and grabs Sensei's collar, shouting. "Old man, don't you dare insult Juudaime!" Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi rushed to stop Gokudera from hurting Sensei, while the class simply stared in shock. I slowly walked up to the trashbin behind them, throwing a crushed up paper ball.

_Everything happened in slow motion._

Gokudera let go of Sensei, just as a strong gust of wind blew my paper ball towards Sensei. Sensei must be really weak, because when he got hit by my paper ball, he stumbled backwards and tripped, falling on the projector. The projector fell on Sensei, and everyone gasped. Sensei stood up and screamed, "All of you! Expelled!"

We were dragged to the principal office by Sensei.

"I want them expelled! Assaulting a teacher is unforgivable!" Somehow Sensei managed to put himself in a cast without anyone seeing.

"Now, now, expelling is a bit too harsh now. I don't even know what happened." Principal said.

"Sensei, I merely threw a paper ball, is it an offense now?" I said in a monotone voice.

"It hit me! What lousy aim do you have?!" Sensei screamed at me. "Sensei, there was a strong gust of wind." Again with my monotone voice. "Excuses!" How unreasonable.

Tsunayoshi was closed to tears, Yamamoto was just smiling and Gokudera was scowling at Sensei.

**BAM.** Stop it with the doors.

"SENSEII! Don't expel Sawada to the EXTREME!" Ryohei rushed in, shouting. Everyone sweat dropped. Behind him, Kyoko walked in.

"Sensei... Please don't expel Tsuna-kun and the rest!" Kyoko bowed to Sensei, pleading him. Sensei smirked, pushing up his spectacles with his good hand. "I can do that. On one condition. Sawada must pass a re-test of the year end examinations tomorrow."

One moment of silence...

"Ahahahahahaha! That'll be easy!" Yamamoto grinned.

"You're not one to talk, Yamamoto! You, always a failure, got..." Sensei trailed off after picking up Yamamoto's test paper.

Yes, why did he bring test papers to the principal's office?

"60 marks? Impossible for that airhead.." Sensei muttered.

"Juudaime! With my help, this re-test will be a piece of cake!" Gokudera gave Tsunayoshi a thumbs up.

"Gokudera Hayato! Do you think it'll be so simple? With your marks..." He snatched up Gokudera's test paper, and his face paled.

"100 marks..." Genius.

"Fine! But if Sawada doesn't pass the re-test tomorrow," Sensei smirked, "everyone in this room will be expelled!"

Cue music. **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN. **

After all that drama in the principal's office, we went to Tsunayoshi's house to prepare him for the test on tomorrow. Did I mention that today's Friday?

"That crazy sensei, having a re-test on a Saturday." I muttered. Tsunayoshi looked depressed.

"I'll fail! We'll all be expelled!" Here comes the whining... I walked up to Tsunayoshi and-

**SLAP.**

"Owwwww, [name]-chan, what was that for?"

"Get a grip on yourself, Tsunayoshi-kun." I said, ignoring Gokudera's cries of "OI, woman! What do you think you're doing to Juudaime?", Yamamoto holding him back from landing a punch on me.

"Ye-yes.." Tsunayoshi whimpered.

Gokudera huffed and sat beside Tsunayoshi. "Kyoko-chan.. Why is Haru here too...?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"Ahh, Haru's from a great school, so I asked her to help us!"

"Tsuna-san, Haru will help you desu!" Haru exclaimed. Gosh, my ears hurt. She's the female version of Ryohei.

And so, the revision for the re-test began.

It was chaotic I tell you.

"Juudiame! If _x _+ 55 = 63, then _x _must 8!"

"Ahahahahahaha, just _whoosh _and _poof_. Then you'll get the answer!"

"Tsuna-san! Haru will bless you with the power of love!"

"Sawada! Study to the EXTREME!"

"Hieeeee! Can't understand a single thing!"

Very chaotic.

Kyoko sat there giggling, while I sat there, sipping on a mango juice box.

This went on until 11 pm.

By then everyone was tired and nearly falling asleep.

"Haru prepared for this! Haru knew everyone was going to be tired, so Haru brought a bottle of black coffee! With this, you'll bound to be awake! Haru will go get the cups!" Haru walked to the door, but accidentally bumped into Bianchi, who was carrying a plate of poisoned supper. The coffee spilt onto the poison cooking, and there was a chemical reaction. Oh. Sleeping gas was produced. I felt my eyelids droop as I fell into a deep sleep.

-The next morning-

"What is the meaning of this?!" Sensei screamed at us. "I come to school specially for the re-test, and all of you turn up late? I want them expelled!"

"Sensei." All of us turned to see a certain infant professor behind us.

"Professor Borin!" The principal introduced him.

"Sensei, no doubt this student is poor in his studies, but there are other ways to groom a student."

"Hmm.. Principal, haven't we been looking for a 15 year old time capsule? If Sawad and his friends can find the time capsule in the field by sunset, they won't be expelled. Otherwise..." Sensei smirked. Again.

And so, we started digging for the time capsule.

It was nearly sunset when Tsunayoshi finally snapped. He started digging like a mad man and dug all the way to the front of the school. Yup, he was in dying will mode. He finally found the time capsule and a certain teacher's past results.

Sensei paled.

And the day was finally over.

Well, not yet.

I haven't got my outfit for the date tomorrow!

Hence, I rushed over to the shopping district to look for some suitable clothes for tomorrow.

After a long search, I found the outfit that was best suitable. A white blouse with a rose printed on the bottom left of the blouse, a pink skirt and white ballet flats. Satisfied with my purchase, I skipped home.

* * *

*knock knock* Oh my goodness. Irie's here. I grabbed my clutch and rushed out of the door, slipping on my ballet flats. And nearly slammed headfirst into Irie. "Aieeee!" I braked, blushing from embarrassment. I composed myself and brushed aside my messy fringe. "Irie-kun~" I grinned.

Irie looks so cute in a hoodie! I couldn't help but smile. "So.. Shall we go now?" Irie asked timidly. I nodded my head and we walked to the amusement park, cracking jokes and giggling at silly stuff.

After a 15 minutes walk, we finally reached the amusement park.

"Irie-kun! Let's go on the pirate ship!"

"Let's go on the racing cars next!"

"Let's go on the rollercoasters!" I yelled and dragged Irie to every ride, even if Irie was too scared. Well, he was protesting, but I ignored him. I swear Irie was screaming louder than me in the rollercoaster.

Finally, came the haunted house. I was scared silly, but decided to face my fears. "Irie! The haunted house!" I exclaimed. Irie's face turned white, and he shook his head, digging his heels in the ground when I tried to drag him there.

We entered the haunted house, shivering. A zombie appeared on my right and I screamed, clinging on to Irie's arm. His teeth were chattering and he jumped when I grabbed him, but patted on my head, trying to comfort the both of us.

At every corner, there was something freaky.

Bats.

Spiders.

Mummies.

Zombies.

Vampires.

You name it, they've got it. The worst was yet to come.

When we were nearing the exit, a man carrying a knife appeared, and he was carrying...

A head.

A freaking head. With blood all over the head and the tongue sticking out. The man was grabbing the head by its blonde ponytail. The head's eye was bloodshot, and was staring at the ceiling.

I felt the blood drain from my face. I screamed with all my might and ran out through the exit, tears streaming down my face. I heard footsteps behind me, and felt a pair of soft hands embracing me from behind. Irie whispered into my ears, "It's gone now, don't be afraid." My sobs reduced to hiccups. I crouched down, ignoring the number of stares I was getting from curious passer-bys. Irie leaned in and..

Kissed my cheek.

I blushed, and my heart was beating a thousand miles per hour.

Not a bad day, today was.

* * *

**I know the ending's crappy.. T_T Please forgive meeeee... Review pleaseeeeeee**


	10. Chapter 10

T'was a normal day at school, with the birds chirping and the students studying happily, chatting away.

_Not._

How can you ever expect a day to be normal with these guys?

"Juudaime! Wait for me!"

"Ahahahaha! Are we playing the mafia game?"

"EXTREME!"

"HIEEE!"

I need to get earplugs soon..

So, I was just walking home after a day of school, nothing out of the ordinary. The sky was blue, and clouds were fluffy, and just a cat on my doorstep, a letter in its mouth.

Wait. What?

A cat. On my doorstep. Staring at me. With a letter in its mouth. Hmm.

I squatted, prying the letter away from the cat's mouth.

**SCRATCH.**

That bloody cat, scratching me for no reason. I went into my house and got the first-aid box, cleaning my rather deep wound on my leg and placing a bandage over it. Ouch. The scratch really stung.

I stared at the letter that was so nicely given to me by the sweet cat. And… I ripped the envelope open, furious that the letter was the cause of my painful injury.

_You have been invited to the Vongola-style "Mama's Appreciation" Day tomorrow. Venue would be the Sawada's Residence._

Vongola… style…? Reborn just made the whole thing complicated. Well, it's best to start preparing.

* * *

"Thank you for taking care of us all the time!" We all exclaimed together. Mama smiled at us. Everyone was there. Fuuta, Haru, Kyoko, Hana, Dino and his subordinates, Shamal, Ryohei, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo and I-Pin.

"Even the Nami-middle disciplinarians are here..." Tsunayoshi mumbled to himself.

"This goes to show Mama's charm." Reborn replied, that dull eyes of his not displaying any emotion.

"Tsuna-san! The four of us did the cooking!" Haru exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

"I don't know if it'll be very good.." Kyoko mumbled.

"I hope it's to your liking!" I grinned.

"Please enjoy!" Hana smiled.

"We decorated the room!" Fuuta announced, followed by Lambo's proud laughter. "You better appreciate it!" How rude.

"Lambo just got int the way!" I-Pin protested. Good job.

"Thank you, everyone! I'm so grateful!"

"Madam, you look as young and beautiful as ever." Shamal carried a bouquet of roses and presented them to Mama. Let the flirting games began.

"I cannot believe you have a child in middle school. Then, how about a kiss of celebration!" Thank goodness Tsunayoshi stopped Shamal before he could land a kiss on Mama.

"Then, what's Tsuna-kun's present?" Kyoko asked. Tsunayoshi hesitated for a while before pulling out a small bouquet of carnations and presented them to Mama, saying, "Thank you for everything!"

Aww.

Everyone cheered.

And so the Vongola-style party started. It was a special skill introduction contest. In other words, a talent contest.

The prize was… to get any wish granted! Tempting.

First up: Yamamoto Takeshi.

Juggling Sushi.

Ohh! Ten sushi at once! The sushi looks delicious…

Everyone cheered.

Gahhh! Yamamoto threw a sushi at my face!

He got 50 points. Ha.

Next up: Sasagawa Ryohei.

He's going to shatter a brick. Oooh.

The brick shattered without him moving. I think.

Too fast? Or maybe he cheated…

!5 points.

Well, that's kind of disgraceful…

Thirdly: Fuuta.

If he uses his ranking abilities to make everyone float, then he'll win for sure! And there goes the free wish...

And the free wish came back!

Fuuta took out a harmonica. Smart…

Long, boring music.

30 points for him.

Next: The stupid cow, Lambo.

He's a broccoli.

No, an oiler for hot plates.

Oh? Candy came out from his hair.

"Lambo, that's mine!"

"Ahh! My chocolate! Lambo, when did you take these?!"

Running kids…

3 points for him, then.

5th: Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, [name] [last name], Kurohara Hana.

Comedy group! Yay!

Ehh? We didn't do anything but…

We got 85 points! Wheee!

6th: Hibari.

He stared at us.

We stared at him.

He stared at us.

His bird, perched on his shoulder, started singing.

_Midori tanabiku namimori no_

_Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii_

_Itsumo kawaranu_

_Sukoyaka kenage_

_Aah, tomo ni utaou_

_Namimori chuu_

_Asa tsuyu kagayaku namimori no_

_Heihei bonbon nami de ii_

_Itsumo kiowanu_

_Sukoyaka kenage_

_Hahaa, tomo ni waraou_

_Namimori chuu_

_Kimi to boku to de namimori no_

_Atarimae taru nami de ii_

_Itsumo issho ni_

_Sukoyaka kenage_

_Aah, tomo ni ayumou_

_Namimori chuu_

Ohh. He chose to forfeit.

7th: I-Pin

She activated the bomb.

Tsunayoshi threw her out of the window.

There was an explosion.

She got 95 points.

Logic.

8th: Gokudera and Tsunayoshi.

Magic…?

Tsunayoshi went crazy. He took every sword and stabbed it in the chest he was in.

His body is like… Jelly. Simply jelly.

100 points..

For Reborn.

Well. There never is a normal day, is there?

* * *

**Please Review *blink blink***


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update.. By the way, i've published two new stories, so please do have a look :)**

* * *

The cool, autumn breeze brushed past my cheek as I strolled through the deserted park at six in the morning. I took a deep breathe, taking in the scent of the flowers around me. I smiled. Nature always seems to calm me down. Although in this case, I wasn't exactly angry or anything.

I think.

It's stupid, really. It's stupid that I beat myself up each year, on this very day. Not literally, of course. That would be ridiculous. But... You get what I mean. It's just depressing. I know it's not my fault but still, living in _her_ place, it makes me feel horrible. It makes me feel like a murderer.

Me. A murderer.

Of the woman that I loved and cared for.

I feel like laughing at myself. I'm so foolish. If _she _was alive, she'll ask me to forget about whatever happened and enjoy my life.

But.

_She isn't alive._

My mother.

She died on this very day, eight years ago.

My birthday.

28th September.

Hn.

I _really_ should stop mourning.

Sighing, I plopped myself onto a marble bench near the lake in the park. Few people were jogging around the park.

Should I get a cake for my birthday? Like I'm going to celebrate it anyway.

"Ahahahaha! Isn't that [name]?" Oh goodness. On the day that I want to be left alone.

"It is to the EXTREME." Yay.

I turned around, trying to emit enough death aura to get them to retreat. But my weak death aura doesn't work on baseball and boxing idiots with thick skulls.

"What are you two doing here...?" I grumbled. Again, they didn't get my lack of interest.

"We're training to the EXTREME! A boxer must always train his body to the EXTREME!" I winced as Ryohei shouted. How can anyone be so energetic in the morning?

"Ahahaha! Well said! I just like to take morning strolls," Yamamoto explained. Can't he see the I-don't-really-care look on my face? So predictable for a guy who thinks everything is a game.

I'm really cranky in the morning.

I gave them an 'okay' look, and turned my back on them, praying that they'll get the message and leave me alone. But noooo, they took it as an invitation to sit beside me on the bench.

Typical.

Yamamoto started chattering away, about who knows what. I just zoned out. Ryohei randomly shouted "EXTREME!" I sighed.

"I'm going back home... To eat breakfast," I said, standing up. I started to walk away.

"She seems upset," I heard Yamamoto say, when he thought I was out of earshot.

Yes, yes I am.

I feel like I'm venting my anger out on them. Goodness, what is wrong with me? I sighed as I slowly strolled back home.

I hate going back home. I'm the only one living in the house anyway. It's so empty, so depressing. So dark.

* * *

As I reached my house, I noticed a certain infant wearing a fedora hat. "Reborn-san. What do you want?"

"Just don't beat yourself up too much today." He walked away.

Hm. I don't plan to.

I hadn't notice that it was already seven. School. Yay.

I changed into my school uniform. The navy blue skirt brushed past my thighs as I put on the red bow. I like the red bow, it's cute.

I packed the bento I made the night before, consisting of salmon handrolls, two riceballs and fruit salad, into my bag, and an apple juice box.

I like sushi.

I strolled out of my house, slowly walking to school. It's only 7.30, and from my house to school it only takes around 15 minutes.

* * *

Typical. Hibari was standing at the school gate, staring at me. Weird, he isn't glaring. Simply staring. He held out his hand, as if to give me something. Well, he _was _giving me something.

There was a small gift box in his hand. Oh goodness, please tell me it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Happy birthday, herbivore."

It is. Oh joy.

I hate presents on my birthday. I just hate my birthday. Wait, how did-

"How did you know it was my birthday?" I asked Hibari suspiciously.

"Hn. The disciplinary committee has files of every student in the school, and it so happens that I was flipping through your file yesterday."

Wow. Unexpected.

"Thank you," I mumbled, bowed and walked away.

Yes, I'm polite even though I hate receiving presents on my birthday.

Please don't let there be anymore presents.

_Please_.

I opened the present Hibari gave me curiously, and...

A keychain. A little pig keychain.

What in all six hells is he implying...

But. I appreciate the thought though.

Putting the keychain back into the box, I walked slowly to my class, hoping for the best... Or the worst.

A bit confusing...

Ahh, whatever. Just please get there be no more present.

Have mercy.

_Please_.

* * *

I walked into class, going to my seat in between Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi. Surprise, surprise. Reborn was sitting on Tsunayoshi's table.

"Ciaossu, [name]."

"Hey," I waved back.

"Ahahahahahaha! Hello again, [name]!" Yamamoto.

"Good Morning, [name]-chan!" Tsunayoshi.

I placed my bag on the chair and sat on my table. 10 more minutes to lessons.

"[name]-chan, when's your birthday?" Tsunayoshi innocently asked. I swore I stopped breathing and just died right there.

"Ahaha! Yeah! When is it?"

"Juudaime! Why would you care about that woman's birthday?" Gokudera kindly left out the word "stupid". How nice.

"It's... About a year from now..." I mumbled.

"Oh! We have plenty of time to find a present for you then!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed.

_Please don't._

Fortunately, before they could ask me any more questions, sensei came into class, and the class quietened down.

The weather seems like a nice weather to just gaze around and stare at the sky. Good, I'll do just that.

* * *

"Ringgggg!" Ooh. Lunch! How fast! Yes, I'm being sarcastic. I grabbed my bento and walked to the roof alone.

Oh look! Hibari's there too. Yay. He glared at me and walked away, exiting the roof. I sat down, leaning against the fence. I opened my bento, picked up my chopsticks, and began slowly eating my lunch.

On the other side of the roof, was Tsunayoshi and the others. As usual, it was chaotic.

"Oi. Reborn, don't steal my lunch!"

"Baseball idiot! Don't laugh at Juudaime's misfortune!"

"Maa, maa, it's just laughing, no harm done right?"

"Eh? Is that [name]-chan?" _Oh goodness._

I stiffened. Picking up my bento, I walked back to class. "Did [name]-chan hear us? Reborn, why is-" I didn't hear what Tsunayoshi asked.

* * *

I sat in class, drinking my apple juice box. People were happily chatting away. Looking out of the windows, I saw Chrome standing next to a sakura tree.

She motioned for me to go down. Okay can.

"[name]-chan, Mukuro-same wishes to see you," Chrome whispered.

"Okay." Mist surrounded the illusionist, and a certain pineapple-headed guy appeared.

"Oya? I didn't expect you to agree to meet my dear Chrome."

"What do you want, Mukuro-san?" Although I kinda guessed what he wanted to say already.

"Happy Birthday, my dearest [name]."

_Yup._

"Thanks."

"Kufufufu. Why are you always so moody on your special day?"

"No reason." I answered coldly, not meeting Mukuro's gaze.

Mukuro grabbed my chin softly, forcing me to stare into his mismatched eyes. "My dear [name], you don't have to be alone." He murmured.

Goodness, why am I tearing up?

I turned my head away, blinking away the tears. Mukuro let go of my chin. "Kufufufu," He chuckled as he disappeared, ad Chrome appeared.

"[na-name]-chan, happy birthday!" Chrome stuttered, and then ran away, clutching that beloved trident of hers.

Hm.

Silly girl.

* * *

There goes the bell. Hm? There seems to be gazes on me. I turned my head to see Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto staring at me. Gokudera was... Well, giving me a look that seemed... Lesser of a glare, not as fierce. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Urm... how do I say this... Happy Birthday, [name]-chan!"

"Ahahaha! Happy Birthday, [name]!"

"Tch. Happy Birthday, woman."

My [hair colour] bangs shadowed my eyes. So they found out after all. "Reborn-san..." I muttered under my breath.

"Thanks." Still not meeting their gaze. I turned around and picked up my bag, walking out of the classroom. I walked out of the school gates, thinking.

* * *

_"She's really gone."_

_"What'll happen to her position?"_

_" I don't know."_

_"Where's that...?" Strange voices were heard from my mother's room. I was hiding in a corner, hidden by the shadows. My hand clutched the golden-brown bag tightly._

_"Who's there?"_

_I walked towards them, my face revealed to the five infants crowding around my mother._

_"You're... The exact image... Of her," An infant with a helmet pointed to my mother. I nodded._

_"She's my mother." I muttered, clutching the bag even more tightly. "That thing is with me."_

_"So you're going to take her place, kora?" A military infant asked me._

_"... No. No one can ever replace my mother."_

_"How did she die anyway?" That infant was wearing a lab coat._

_"During the transformation, there was a defect in my mother's body. Hence, while you all were in your arcobaleno form, my mother remained in her human form. But she was still an official Arcobaleno. However, because of the defect, I was created as part of her. For the past eight years, I have been living in her, and she was my life support. Until recently, her body couldn't continue supporting me, as I was growing. She used her remaining power and energy to form me. So today can be considered as my birthday." I explained, tearing up._

_"Are you a defect then?" A little female infant with goggles asked me._

_"No. My mother used her power to prevent me from becoming a defect." _

_"I see..." A little infant in a fedora hat. "We'll take good care of you for Brina." My stomach lurched when I heard my mother's name._

_"We should introduce ourselves. I'm Collonelo, kora!" The infant dressed as a soldier introduced._

_"[name]..." I whispered._

_"Lal Mirch." Goggles girl._

_"Verde." Baby scientist._

_"Skull." Helmet boy._

_" There's still Luce, the sky arcobaleno, and viper, the mist arcobaleno." _

_"And I'm Reborn." Fedora hat._

* * *

Still deep in thought, I unconsciously walked to the high-rise apartments.

"[name]-chan! What are you doing here...?" A certain red-head called out.

_Irie._

"Irie-kun! Urm... I just wandered around and ended up here I guess..." I scratched my head thoughtfully.

"[name]! Wait up!" I turned around to see Yamamoto, Tsunayoshi, and an unwilling Gokudera running towards me and a bewildered Irie.

"[name]...-chan I didn't know you'd get so upset because of a simple birthday wish..." Tsunayoshi panted.

"Huh? It's your birthday that, [name]? Oh no, I haven't gotten anything!" Irie was babbling away .

Great. _Just _great.

I glared at the trio. Tsunayoshi gulped. I grabbed Irie's wrist, and took off.

"Ahahahahaha! Are we playing tag?" Oblivious as always, Yamamoto.

"Stay away!" I screamed as I sprinted away, dragging Irie along. I turned around to see Yamamoto's shocked face, and I immediately felt guilty. _I'm sorry._

* * *

I dragged Irie to the lake in the park. Stopping, I sat on a nearby bench, with a panting Irie sitting next to me. "Hey, um, [name]-chan? I'm going to get some drinks from the nearby vending machine. Do you want anything?" Irie asked.

"...Grape soda, please." Irie nodded and walked away. I stared into the lake. Surprise, surprise, Reborn emerged from a submarine in the lake.

"[name], how reckless of you."

"Reborn... Why did you tell them?" Reborn's fedora casted a shadow over his eyes. "It's for the best," Reborn said as he disappeared into the water, just as Irie came back.

"Here." He passed me the drink, and sat next to me.

We drank our drinks in awkward silence.

_Awkward_.

"[name]-chan," Irie broke the silence. "Why don't you want to celebrate your birthday?"

_I guess I'll have to tell him. _

"Eight years ago, my mother died on this very day, healing me in the process. I've been feeling guilty ever since, that's why, I hate celebrating my birthday." I frowned, blinking away the tears that had formed.

"[name]-chan..." Irie held my hand. I stared at our intertwined hands, ans then looked up at Irie. Irie stared into my eyes, and leaned in closer. My eyes widened as our lips met.

_Oh. My._

Irie pulled away, his cheeks pink. I felt my cheeks turn red.

Well, I'll accept this exception of a present _just this once._

* * *

**Review ^^**


End file.
